A Family's War
by DenverEleven
Summary: The Hill Brothers are all in Afghanistan. They will set out on missions that will change their lives. Enlisted on Fox.


-I really know nothing about the military so ignore the mistakes please. I mean no disrespect. This is more about the brother's relationship.-

Background: Pete, Derrick, and Randy are all in Afghanistan at the same base.

Pete's alarm blared into he left ear as his face was smashed into his pillow. He slapped at the 5:30 am alarm and twisted himself around in his sheets. The morning had come earlier for Pete than many others on the base. The hot air still filtered through the walls of the base, regardless of the sun's absence.

Pete was recently promoted to Corporal and was given the responsibility to monitor missions from the control room. His younger brothers were early ranking privates and had recently come to join him in Afghanistan from the Rear-D unit in Florida. Derrick had stepped up his game and was an efficient and dedicated soldier. He was still jaded, but when Randy was called for duty in Afghanistan, Derrick was sure that he would not be going alone. Randy's skills had improved and his pride in the military had finally matched his training in the field.

It's normally unusual for three brothers to be together in the same military base oversees, but Pete was adamant that if his brothers were to be active in Afghanistan, that he would be able to look after them in his own unit.

The brothers were all very different from one another, but their bonds ran deep. Pete, as the oldest always carried the burden of watching out for his younger brothers. It proved much more difficult when they were soldiers enlisted in the United States Army.

While Pete was working with his staff sergeant in the command center, Derrick was waking on his own a few buildings down. The light was starting to filter in the barracks and while some men were rising and getting ready for the day, Randy, the youngest, was dead to the world. Derrick smiled to himself as he threw on his basketball shorts and tennis shoes. He was going to get in an early workout with his buddy Sam before breakfast.

"Ready to get your ass handed to you Hill?" Sam laughed, as he slapped Derrick on the back of the head. "Dream on Henderson, you know I'll out lift you any day. But I _will_ bet you, that we will both be back before Randy's ass is out of bed."

In fact, an hour later, they were back before Randy was out of bed. Randy was awake, but lacked motivation to pull himself from his bunk.

"Really, Randy? I got a full workout in, and I'm sure Pete's already saved the world, and you haven't made it out of bed yet." Derrick murmured as he plopped down across from Randy to change back into his uniform. "I'll meet up with you two at chow" Sam threw back over his soldier as he left the two brothers alone.

Randy was slowly drawing himself from the bed as his hand drug across his tired face. Derrick watched him out of the corner of his eye as he tied his laces. Randy was different. The once enthusiastic and hyper little brother was quieter and slower. He was still Randy, but Derrick had wondered if it was the heaviness of war or just the physical exhaustion that was slowing Randy down. "Gahh," Randy yawned, "I'm starving. Give me a second and we can go head over to grab some food with Pete."

"Alright. I'll meet you out front in five." Derrick spoke as he rose from the bed.

Pete was on his 2nd cup of coffee by the time he glanced up from his computer at the clock on the wall. "Shit, I'm late for breakfast." He always made sure he made time in the morning to see his brothers. Days were long and busy and Pete didn't always get to spend much time with them since becoming Corporal. He got up from the table and made his way to the mess hall.

His brothers were sitting in the middle of the room and Pete made his way to them slamming his hands on the table, "Hey losers."

"Oh look, its Corporal Dickhead," Derrick mused as he shoveled dry eggs into his mouth while Pete sat down next to them.

"Pete! Hey, come sit over here, I want to show you this video I saw this morning. It's this voice over of a dog eating bacon. It's hilarious." Randy said. He was waking up and his attitude had brightened. A smile crept onto Pete's face. He couldn't deny Randy and his stupid videos. Seeing him happy over here in Afghanistan wasn't as easy as it had been in Florida, but Pete still had faith that his little brother spirit wouldn't be crushed in this sandbag hell.

As Pete and Randy watched the video from Randy's phone, Derrick asked Sam, who also sat at the table, "Hey, what was Sargent Williams talking to you about this morning?"

"He said that we were all going to be meeting at 14 hundred to talk about the next mission." Sam said as he placed his fork down, stretching out, regretting waking up early to work out.

"Ya, that reminds me," Pete cut in as he looked up from Randy's phone, "Apparently, these next few days are going to be pretty intense, so be sure you boys have your training's passed before tomorrow. They are working on something big, so just get ready." Pete knew that every day was dangerous as a soldier, but when his brother's went out on missions he always had a sick feeling in his stomach until they returned.

"It's about time, I'm dying to get off this base and get some action." Randy mumbles as he fiddles with his phone. Derrick stands up from the table with his tray in his hand, "Well, you just may get your wish Randy."

Most of the solider on the base had gathered in the comm center for a meeting with their Sargent Major and several other staff sergeants. The room was full and the buzz of testosterone and curiosity was heavy.

The Sargent Major, a tall middle aged man stepped to the front of the room. His presence reeked of power and discipline. His words were strong and clear, "We've been given some Intel recently, and we're going to be pretty active the next few days. Jazhir Musafes," Major Sanford says as he points to the projection screen, "is a new and very active member of the Taliban and is responsible for the deaths of 32 civilians on Monday." He continues, "He is gathering forces for something big, and we need to find out what it is."

Pete had heard earlier that several groups were going to be sent out on recon, and he knew that this would be one of the first real challenges for Derrick or Randy if their teams were chosen for the mission.

Major Sanford grabbed his clipboard, "We are going to send out 3 teams to the North, West, and South of Kabul. You will gather information about activity in that area and report back for further data. Your staff sergeant's will brief you about the specifics tonight and you will leave out tomorrow at 11 hundred."

Derrick was sitting next to Randy, and was secretly hoping that Randy's team wasn't going to get called out for these missions. Derrick knew that each one of these held potential danger. They were going to be out on foot gathering Intel on the Taliban. He knew Pete would be working from the comm center, so Pete was safe on this one. Honestly, Derrick wanted to be on this mission. He found that since he's been in Afghanistan, the adrenaline of his few missions, were leaving him wanting more. And this was big. It would be the most important mission this base has done since Randy and Derrick arrived.

Major Sanford's worn hands gripped the clipboard with the names of each team that would leave out tomorrow afternoon. Pete was wishing neither Derrick nor Randy were called. Derrick was wishing that he was called and Randy wasn't, and Randy wasn't worried about either brother. He knew they could take care of themselves. Randy knew by the looks and glances that Pete and Derrick were shooting each other, that they didn't want him on those teams.

Randy wanted to hear his name. He wanted to prove to them that he was adept. Sure, he hasn't had the easiest time adjusting, but all Randy wanted was to prove to his brother's that he was in fact a soldier. He wasn't little Randy that ate pennies anymore, he was Private Randy Hill, a solider in the United States Army. He hoped this mission would give him the opportunity to show his brothers that.

Pete sat calmly near the front of the room, hands folded, looking out at the soldiers in the room. All wanted to hear their names. While he trusted his brothers, he was still having a hard time grasping the fact that his brothers were in Afghanistan fighting in a war. He couldn't do much to stop them from being in harm's way.

"Sargent Passe your team will take the North, Sargent Williams, you will take the West, and Sargent Pavelski will take the South."

Pete released a breath. Derrick was with Sargent Williams' team. At least it was Derrick. Derrick would be ok, and the West was probably the least active location of the three. He looked out to his brothers and he could see Randy's disappointed face and the ghost of a smile forming on Derrick's.

Major Sanford's voice cut through the murmur of the group, "Privates' Fox, Walker, Jones, and will go out at zero seven hundred to document the IED explosion and bring back any other information. You all are dismissed. Meet up with your staff sergeant's for more information and I'll see you in the morning."

Pete got up and walked over to his brothers as people were leaving the room. "Well, Derrick," he said slapping Derrick on the back with a smile, "you ready big guy?"

"Oh, I am more than ready. Williams is great, so I'm not too worried. Now, I am worried about that asshole over there slowing us down." Derrick laughs as he gestures over to Sam who is flipping him off from across the room.

Pete turns his focus to the younger Hill brother. He could tell that Randy was disappointed. Randy was called out for the earlier mission, but it was a simple gather and dismiss and there was little to no excitement in an order like that. "You alright Randy?" he asks tentatively, placing his hand on his downtrodden sibling.

"Yea, I guess." Randy answers, disappointment evident.

Derrick and Pete look on, "Randy, hey, I'm sure there will be plenty more action soon. I'm the one who's going to be eating protein bars and shitting in the woods." Derrick says as he tries to console him with humor.

It works as a smile breaks on Randy's face, "Yea, and after the eggs we ate this morning, I'll be glad I'm not out in the middle of the woods with you."

All of the brothers laugh as Derrick swipes at Randy's head.

This time it was Randy who rose early to prepare for his less than exciting mission. As drug himself out of bed and got dressed, he returned back to his bunk to put on his boots.

"Hey," a hushed whisper cut through the silence. It was Derrick with one eye open sleepily. "Are you leaving now?"

"No, go back to sleep. We don't leave for a few more hours," Randy whispered to his middle brother.

"Ok. I'll be up by then. Be sure you find me before you go." Derrick continued to whisper, this time with his eyes shut, blindly patting Randy on the leg as he stood.

As Randy exited the dorms, he saw Pete leaving his room and heading for the communication building. "Hey buddy, early morning huh?" Pete said with a smile, walking over to his youngest sibling.

"Yea we have a team meeting in a few with Major Sanford. We leave at zero seven hundred." Randy said stretching the last of the sleep from his limbs.

"I'm your communication commander on this one, so I'll catch ya before you go." Pete smiled and they both dismissed themselves to their early morning tasks.

Randy's team discussed the details of the mission: go to IED site and gather photographs and video, confirming any leftover information from the attack. It was simple and short. They were to check in when they arrived and when they were leaving. They had 1 hour windows to check in with Pete via radio to confirm their status.

Randy sat and listened to the words being said but his mind wondered elsewhere. Derrick was going on an active vital mission today, and while he was a tad bit jealous, Randy still had worry creeping into his conscience. He knew Derrick could take care of himself, but Randy couldn't help but let horrifying scenarios run through his mind. He was abruptly pulled from his thoughts when Major Sanford handed him the comm device used to upload video directly back to base. Randy was actually looking forward to using this considering he spent so much time in training trying to figure out how it worked. If the mission was going to be boring, at least he got some cool technology to work with.

They continued to brief the mission details, and appointed Private First Class Nathan Fox as team leader on the mission. There was no Sargent leading his team on this task so Nathan was in charge. Randy didn't know him very well, but Nathan seemed about as thrilled as Randy was that they were indeed a part of this duty.

Pete was in the room listening for his own information as he spoke up, "Private Fox, you will report to me at base in one hour or when arriving and departing whichever comes first. I will be your comm man. You will upload the information directly to us. We will confirm you mission before completion."

Nathan stood, shook Sargent Major's hand and Pete's hand before alerting the small 4 man team that they would be meeting at the Humvee in 5 minutes. As Randy stood, he could see Pete walking over to him, "Alright bud, I'll see ya when you get back. I'll be by the comm all day, so just let us know if you have any problems." As Pete was talking, Randy could see a hint of concern in Pete's eyes. He knew it had to be hard for the oldest brother to take a step back from the field and watch his younger brothers leave the safety of the base out into the unforgiving Afghanistan landscape.

"Sounds good Pete. Have you seen Derrick? I wanted to see him before I left." Randy asked as he looked around for his middle brother.

Pete understanding the tension squeezed his shoulder, "No, you can go look for him real fast, but you'll be back before he leaves, don't worry." Randy nodded and Pete smiled and continued, "Alright, good luck brother. I'll be talking to you soon."

The two had a brief hug and Randy exited to look for Derrick. He quickly ran over to their dorm and checked for Derrick, but he wasn't there.

"Hill, we are leaving now. Get your ass over here." Fox shouted from their Humvee.

Randy reluctantly ended his search for Derrick and ran over to his team. He knew Pete was right. He'd be back before Derrick left. Randy lofted himself into the back seat of the Humvee with Privates Fox, Walker and Jones. He didn't know any of them very well, but Private Fox was a pretty nice guy from what he remembered in training.

The trip was quiet. The other soldiers seemed a bit bitter about the assignment as well, but Randy had to admit, leaving the walls of the base was a little freeing. He watched silently out the window as they passed through rugged terrain and seemingly deserted roads.

Private Jones spoke up, "So Fox, whose Wheaties did we piss in? I mean how did we get involved in a weak ass mission like this? I mean Walker and Hill are here because they have the shittiest test scores at the base, but us, I just don't get it."

Randy stayed quiet, still staring out the window. Jones's words were offensive, but not necessarily untrue. Caleb Walker was a really quiet kid who didn't speak much and had a notoriously hard time passing exams and range tests. Randy didn't feel like interjecting, but Fox spoke up instead.

"Private Jones, we are all here to complete our task. It doesn't matter why we were chosen. We were."

Randy peeked out of the corner of his eye to check on Jones's reaction, but Jones just rolled his eyes and continued peer out the front window.

The road was starting to get rough, and Jones was now helping Fox navigate as they were nearing the destination. Randy glanced over at Walker and he was fiddling with the hem of his shirt. By the sweat pouring down his face, Randy could tell that he was nervous and distracted. Maybe it was the 95 degree temperature, but Randy could sense his unease.

The Humvee came to a stop slowly crunching against dirt and rocks below. Private Fox grabbed the radio that was sitting between he and Jones, "Alpha Team Red reporting. We have reached our destination."

Pete's voice cracked over the radio. "Confirmed. Upload the information and report back before leaving the destination."

"Confirmed. Over and out." Everyone exited the Humvee to observe the scene. 32 Afghanistan citizens were supposedly killed here in an explosion between 3 vehicles. It became apparent very quickly that there was only one abandoned and torched vehicle on site. The vehicle seemed to have been there for a long period of time because there were small plants growing around the side of the flattened tires.

"Well," Jones seethed out sarcastically, "really good intel on this one."

"Shit. Hill, take the video and upload it back to base. This obviously isn't the correct location," Fox grunted as he reached back into the truck for the radio.

Pete was fairly busy at the comm center with preparation of 3 Alpha teams about to leave on mission. After reporting with Randy's team, a call had come in from Washington D.C. requesting to speak with Sargent Major Sanford. Pete quickly scooted his chair back and motioned over Sargent Williams who was flipping through the mission files. "Hey, Williams can you watch these phones for a second. I need to go get Sargent Major." Williams nodded and headed over to the desk.

Pete quickly walked out of the room and informed Major Sanford of the phone call. As Pete was about to go back, Derrick appeared and grabbed Pete by the arm.

"Did Randy leave already?" Derrick asked confused.

"Yea, I think he tried to look for you, but they just got there. I'm sure he'll be back before you go out."

"Alright, yea."

"I gotta get back Derrick, I'll see you in a few before you head out." Derrick nodded and Pete went back to his desk at the comm center. Sargent Major was still on one of the phones. "Anyone call in?" Pete whispered in a hushed tone as he switched spots with Williams.

"Alpha Team Red called in. The sent in their videos, but they were at the wrong location. They'll be heading back soon." Williams said over his shoulder as he walked away. Pete, settled into his chair, and pulled up the videos Randy's team had sent, anticipating seeing them back soon.

What Williams failed to mention to Pete was that he had suggested that Alpha Team Red and Private Fox had misguided intel, and to check the area before heading back to base.

Instead of staying on path with the map, Randy's team got back in the Humvee and headed out to see if the real site was nearby.

"How hard is it to find 3 burned vehicles?" Jones snorted as he fiddled with the GPS.

The terrain was rocky and high mountains and rock faces loomed overhead. The Humvee moved slowly in unfamiliar territory as all members looked out for any sign of their original intended mission.

"Hey, right there. Turn in over there," Jones shouted as he pointed to an alcove near an opening in the mountain. In the few seconds it took to pull up to the site, the scene was eerie and stagnant. Their Humvee rolled to a stop, encroaching on a landscape of charred vans and scattered pieces of flesh.

They all stepped out of the truck, to observe the horrifying sight. It was clear that most of the bodies had been removed, but bits of body parts still littered the ground. The huge carrier vans were blown to pieces and burned until black.

Randy was not prepared mentally for the sight at hand. He hadn't really thought about the impact of what they were going to be documenting. He was too caught up in the thought of Derrick going out on a mission without him. 32 people died. He should have known that the scene was going to be marred with the aftermath.

Randy grabbed the comm device from the truck and brought it over to the first vehicle, "Fox, should I start over here?" Randy asked hesitantly, as he avoided stepping on the flesh pieces clumped into the dirt.

"Yea, start east and be sure to get all evidence on the ground as well, " Fox addressed Randy, before turning to Jones, "Jones, you and Walker secure the perimeter and then take the camera and document from the edge inward."

Jones and Walker grabbed their rifles and set off to the far edge of the site. Private Fox, walked back over to the truck and reached in to report back to the base. As he leaned in through the window, he heard the dreaded CLICK CLICK.

Randy was squatting down fidgeting with his comm device when he heard the sound. It was a sound no soldier wanted to hear. Before he could glance up, there was a deafening blast. Hot air slammed into Randy's face, knocking him from his feet. The burned vehicle rattled in front of him, but all Randy could see was smoke and pieces of debris spraying down from the sky. Randy tried to sit up, but it felt like a heavy weight was on top of him as the sound of silence was replaced with a piercing ring that did not relent.

Randy was unsure how long had passed before he blinked open his eyes, and turned himself over onto his stomach, checking to make sure everything was in tact. He pulled himself upright as the sound of ringing still resonated in his ears. The smoke was still thickening the air, but Randy stumbled to the sight of his team leader sitting with his back against the Humvee, staring in shock in front of him.

"Fox, Fox!" Randy shouted as he hurried to face his team leader.

"They're dead." Fox's lips trembled as his eyes stared straight ahead blank yet full of anguish.

"What?" Randy quipped questioningly as he turned to look where Fox was staring. The smoke had lightened up, but the scene staring back at him was deplorable. Where Jones and Walker once stood was a gaping hole in the earth. Glaring back at Randy's stunned face was a helmet, not empty, but full of blood that continued to saturate the seemingly cursed plot of land.

Randy slowly turned to face Fox, when the ringing in his ears was replaced with the familiar rat tat tat of gunfire.

The buzz in the comm room had picked up due to all of the teams meeting to discuss their plans with the Sargent. Pete sat at his desk, and tapped his fingers loudly while he glanced at the clock for the hundredth time. They missed their hour check-in. They were on their way back, 89 minutes ago. He had tried to contact them at the first missed hour, but there was no response. He reported the miss to his superiors but they seemed unconcerned.

"Pete, where's Randy?" Derrick's voice jolted Pete from his trance.

Pete looked up at Derrick's confused and concerned face, unsure how to answer. "They aren't back yet," he forced out trying to sound calm.

"Well, are they supposed to be? I thought you said he'd be back before I left? I'm about to leave, Pete. Is there something wrong? Is everything ok?" Derrick was shooting out questions like rapid fire as his voice was increasing in volume.

Pete drew in a deep breath trying to speak as calmly as he could, "Derrick. Everything should be fine. They may have just taken a wrong turn or something on the way back." He was trying not to look at Derrick's face as he answered. Derrick would know if he was lying.

It seemed to have worked because Derrick seemed to accept the answer from Pete. "Ok," Derrick sighed, "You'd tell me if there was a problem right?"

"Yea of course. Don't worry. You gotta get your head in the game Derrick. You are going to be leaving soon." Pete said rising from his chair. It concerned him seeing Derrick like this. Derrick was usually the sarcastic one. He didn't worry, outwardly at least. Derrick had grown so much since coming to Afghanistan, and his bond with his brothers matured into something deeper. Pete was the one who was supposed to worry, and worrying he was. He was worried about Randy and his men, and he was worried that his other brother was about to leave and head into a worse situation. He was worried that the two people that mean the most to him were going to leave and not come back.

"Well, just keep me updated Pete. I want to know when he gets back."

"I will Derrick." Pete's eyes met Derrick's this time. Derrick slowly broke the gaze and walked away leaving Pete to sit back down and stare at the phone, waiting for it to ring.

"Please God. Let him be alright."


End file.
